


Consequences of the Real World #5

by angelgirl3686



Series: Torchwood: Consequences [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Gwen Cooper Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgirl3686/pseuds/angelgirl3686
Summary: Theme: using alien devices in a criminal case
Series: Torchwood: Consequences [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090484
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Consequences of the Real World #5

Jack looked over at Gwen as she declared her intention to tell her work about the gauntlet. But his expression confused her. He looked like he was trying not to laugh at her.

"I almost want to see you tell them about the alien gauntlet. You'll be laughed out of a job within a week. Either that or institutionalized when they think you have lost your mind."

Jack started chuckling as he drank some of his beer. Gwen stared at him, outraged. How could he treat this like a joke?

Before she could continue arguing with him, Jack asked her a question.

"Do you honestly think the courts will allow evidence gathered by an alien artifact? Trying it will get the case thrown out faster than you can blink."

"Surely you can find a way to produce the evidence in a way the courts will accept."

Jack shook his head. "Torchwood is not a part of the criminal justice system. You are naive if you think your work is the most important work there is in Cardiff."

Gwen drank the rest of her beer before getting up and storming off. She would figure out something to tell her bosses in the morning.

Jack watched as she left and grinned to himself. Perhaps he should have told her about the Retcon. In the end it didn't matter, she wouldn't remember anything about Torchwood when she woke up.


End file.
